


Beautiful Thing

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec wants to be the best big brother, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Protective Siblings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Its almost Izzy's birthday and Alec has no idea what to get her. Magnus suggestions are a little out of his reach but he hopes his gift to his little sister is enough.





	Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the song mentioned in the story. It was written by a young rising singer named Grace VanderWaal! Give her a listen she's awesome!Excuse the tiny mistakes! Thanks for reading!

Alec loves his siblings all equally but he had a particular soft spot for his only sister. Sometimes he wondered if she should have been the older sibling. Since they were small he was always willing to take the brunt of the blame for any trouble Izzy got herself into. Including throwing a rogue spear through the training room’s window during their first days of training. She’d gotten a little eager and wanted to prove that at the time a tiny skinny young girl like herself could pick up a weapon taller and heavier than her without a problem.

They both had each other’s back no matter the situation or consequences. Whether it was sneaking into his room to calm him when he had anxiety about the expectations his parents had for their oldest son. Or healing his bruises he would get from how hard he threw himself into his training. He fondly remembered simply lounging around Izzy’s room as he kept her company since their parents always seemed too busy to pay her any attention She accepted him for who he was even before he knew who he truly was.

She knew when to tease and test her brother and when he needed someone to lean on. They had been two peas in a pod when they were children. The siblings were also known for a short time as the Lightwood Duo or troublemakers as Hodge would refer to them when they would sneak into the weapons room just to touch all the gleaming, polished metals. Isabelle knew everything about him and Alec thought he could say the same thing until he found himself in a stump in what to get his sister for her 21st birthday.

He’d been going through idea after idea as he shifted his position on Magnus rather comfy couch. He had his head hanging over the arm rest when heard the familiar whoosh of a portal opening and the footfalls of his boyfriend coming through.

He lifted a hand as he turned his head to get a glimpse of Magnus. The tall,elegant figure striding through the apartment with his black coat billowing behind.

“Hey Magnus I picked us up some pizza if you’re hungry.”

Magnus smiled warmly at the sight of Alec. Sweet handsome Alexander dressed like a slob. A cute slob.

“Thank you dear. I would say you read my mind but I think you would have at least changed into a clean pair of sweats if you had. “

Alec looked down at his sweats the worn material with holes at the knee and thigh. They had definitely seen better days. But he had also been wearing them for the last couple of days.

“In my defense I wear these when I need to think.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and with a wisp of blue smoke appeared a slice of pepperoni pizza, it's steam wafting in the air.

He sat on another chair slumping uncharacteristically. Magnus groaned happily at the taste of the first bite. He was exhausted and hungry. He deserved this.

“Why did you spend the entire day sitting in the same position I left you in this morning.”

Alec rolled his head to the side rolling his eyes at Magnus who was eyeing his socked covered feet and rumpled appearance.

“Now that is very unobservant of you Magnus I was sitting on that chair you are currently occupying when you left so yes I have moved. ”

Magnus chewed slowly raising an eyebrow at Alec’s avoiding the question. Their eyes met for a good minute before Alec groaned sprawling himself further into the cushions.

“I am a horrible brother who can’t think of a single thing to get for his sister’s birthday.”

Magnus gaze softened as he placed his plate on the table before going to sit at Alec’s side.

“Don’t say tha. You were the one who thought of having a birthday party for Isabelle.”

“Yea at your club and the only thing I have planned is where tables and chairs will be. You and Clary have taken over everything else.”

Magnus rose a hand, “A very important job may I add. Listen Alexander I have gotten to know all of you Lightwoods better than I imagined and what I know of Isabelle Lightwood is that she loves her big brother. Whatever gift from you will please her.”

Alec smiled at Magnus beautiful face so honest and full of love. He took his ringed hand playing with the largest one.

“She has always gotten me these really nice gifts. I mean I think the best thing I ever got her was a pair of french daggers.”

Magnus shrugged his shoulders, still wondering how weapons were a Shadowhunters go to gift idea.

“Very thoughtful.”

“No it was practical. She loves Paris and I thought she could have that as a souvenir. I don’t know maybe you can help me….”

Magnus looked at him fondly exasperated. “Oh darling I offered you my help and you turn them down with yourSAhadowhunter voice.”

Magnus puffed out his chest scowling his face making a gruff voice, “‘No Magnus that is not practical. How is she going to fit an entire new wardrobe into her closet. ‘I know Alexander was just teasing you.’ And then you go-”

He stopped as Alec looked at him with a deadpan expression.

“What was something you two would do when you were children.”

Alec blew air though his lips answering, “Cause trouble.”

“Not much has changed I see.”

Alec laughed at that. Remembering those moments in their classroom where Hodge would tutor them. “She would get bored of our lesson sometimes and would hum these songs when Hodge would leave. They were just silly songs and way out of tune but they always cracked a smile out of me. “

Alec fiddled with his phone continuing, “She would beg me to join her. I was the kid who just did his homework because well you were suppose to do. “

Magnus rolled his eyes imagining just how serious his boyfriend must have taken his work at a young age.

“Izzy though she’s always been the brains of the family. Her work was done in a second and to make things less serious and dull she would hum and sing until I laughed.”

Magnus awed at the little snippet of childhood his boyfriend had shared. It was rare for it to happen.

“I guess I could make her a song. I reckon it could go something like, ‘Oh demons you sure are heathens won’t you stop making a mess before Izzy whips you to death’.”

Magnus slapped a ringed hand against the armrest Alec was resting his head. It startled the shadowhunter from his sprawled position.

“That’s it!”

“What...what are you talking about?”

“Make a song! That would be such a sincere and wonderful gift.”

Alec sputtered, “No I can’t do that! I’ll be a joke. I mean I can’t sing.”

“So can’t most of the singers of this century but they make do. How about we get some lyrics flowing and perhaps you’ll get inspired.”

Alec was being a whiny brat he knew it but Magnus wasn’t having it at all, “Can’t you-”

The lean man was shuffling through his desk drawers rather loudly,“What I can’t hear you! I’m a getting a notepad and/or pen for you start making your sister’s song.”

* * *

 

Days of writer's block and piles of crumbled up paper in the corner passed and it was finally the big day. Izzy’s birthday!

The Pandemonium was decorated to the nines. Music was playing the food was probably imported from some high-rated restaurant in old Paris and Max was scarfing down all the macaroons. Izzy hardly noticed as she danced in Magnus’ gift while wearing an over the top crown SImon had gotten for her.

Alec let Magnus pull him into the horde of dancing bodies. Trying to stop his nerves from overcoming him.

A hand grips his chin and his eyes meet Magnus’s kohl lined and burgundy shadowed eyes.

“Stop thinking Alexander.”

Alec grimaced as he looked up at the stage. The space looked so daunting from where he was standing.

“How about a drink?" 

Alec reached out a hand to touch Magnus’ trim waist. “How about 3?”

The lean man scrunched his nose at the pleading look on the Shadowhunter, " Sorry but I really don’t want to see you fall off the stage because you had a little too much. One and a kiss for good luck.”

Alec sighed, “Deal.”

It was almost time and he hoped he wouldn’t be the reason for an awkward end to the party.

 

* * *

 

Alec seemed to lose that Shadowhunter confidence he carried himself with as he made his way on stage. Angel, how did walking suddenly feel so awkward. He could feel all eyes on him and that did nothing to calm his nerves. He sat carefully on the piano bench his fingers dancing lightly on the keys.

The oldest of the Lightwood siblings looked up to see his sister sitting in the front shushing everyone around her with a manicured hand while keeping her eyes on him. He smiled at the double thumbs up from Izzy.

“Alright everybody thank you all for coming to celebrate my sister’s birthday!”

He clapped along with all their friends both Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Jace gave Izzy a hug from behind as she smiled brightly at the attention.

“My sister has always been the bravest of us. She could walk across ceiling beams without any fear when she was only 11. Even when I told her not to she stuck out her tongue and told me that she could do it. And she did. I know Izzy I can be a huge pain in the butt

Jace snorted loudly getting a couple of chuckles around.

Izzy continued to listen.

“Tonight I’m going to take a page out of your book and do something I never in my life thought I would do. But for you I would do anything. So I wrote something for you and I immediately tossed it because I don’t think you want to hear a song about killing demons with your whip.”

Alec smiled nervously at the laughs before continuing, “So I heard this really nice song from a young singer and it's about her sister and their relationship.. It reminded me of you and me. It may not be like your famous songs you sung during our lessons but I hope you like it.”

It could have been all the glitter and shimmer Izzy had on her eyes and cheeks but he could have sworn he’d seen her eyes a little teary.

Alec took a breath all nerves leaving his body as he hit the first note.

**You think that you know my heart**

**And you probably do**

**That's why I'm always with you I could stay with you for hours In an empty room**

**Never get bored**

**Never have nothing to do**

_A 13-year old Izzy tugged on her brother’s sleeve ignoring the annoyed look on his face.  A_ _lec whispered,“What? Izzy you know Hodge gets mad when we talk during his lectures.”_

_His little sister rolled her eyes before shoving a folded piece of paper toward him. She went on taking notes like she hadn’t just disturbed him from his learning._

**You're my other half**

**You're what makes me, me**

**What makes me smile**

**When I fall down and can't get back, get back, get back up**

**On my feet**

**Without you here I am boring**

**Something inside you is triggering It makes me myself**

**Makes me funny**

**You're a beautiful thing**

_He looked up to make sure Hodge was preoccupied before he unfolded the note. Once it was fully spread out he couldn’t restrain his laughter._

_It was Hodge well a rather crude kid drawing of Hodge standing up in the front with his tongue out and little thought bubbles with the words, “blah blah blah.”_

**We're a beautiful thing together**

**Even when the weather is low You're a beautiful thing**

**We're a beautiful thing together**

**Even when the weather is low**

**We can find the rainbow Up in the sky**

**You'd say don't you cry, it's all gonna be alright**

**That's a beautiful thing**

_Alec turned to look at Izzy who had suddenly looked down at her work, quiet. Odd. The paper was snatched from his fingers. Hodge stood in front of him looking at the drawing before pulling out his steele and drawing the fire rune. Max seemed to coo at that one for some reason._

**If we ever got into a fight or war that would be bad**

**Cause you know all of my secrets**

**But I know all of yours**

**We make hours into seconds together**

**The weight of the world feel like a feather**

**Cause we're holding it right in our hands**

_Hodge looked at the pair of them scrutinizing them with that look that made them believe that he was half shadowhunter, half lie detector._

_"I am going to give you two a chance to confess to who draw it and the one who did it will have to train an hour longer for the next two weeks and run 6 laps instead of 5."_

_Alec thought this was a pretty lenient punishment considering what his parents would do if he something like insult the instructor. Hodge must be able to read minds because the next second he said, “Your parents always ask for reports on your progress in training and your marks. I can’t imagine them being happy that their children were behaving like this instead of fine,moral shadowhunters in training.”_

_Alec internally sighed. There it was._

_Izzy like him craved the approval of their mom and dad but he was used to it. It had become more noticeable just how Izzy would crave moments with them if even just an hour of their time. Disappointing them was not an option for either of them but Izzy it seemed to be extra rough on her self-esteem._

_He knew what he had to do._

**You and me together**

**We'll forget what we have been told**

**We'll live in our own dream world**

**You and me forever**

**We'll forget what we have been told**

**We will take on the whole world**

_Alec sighed loudly, “Fine it was me Hodge. I-I got distracted and thought it would be funny to make a silly drawing. Izzy was just taking her notes like I should have so if you want to report something you can report that.”_

_He winced internally. Giving lip was something he had not intended but honestly his sister needed the any sort of negative attention of her and if that meant having his mother’s disappointing scowl aimed at him than so be it._

**Without you here I am boring**

**Something inside you is triggering**

**It makes me myself**

**Makes me funny**

_Alec collapsed on the stairs his legs ached the scrapes on his hands when he had tripped over a step burned. He was tired and his bones ached but that was 5th lap and he couldn’t waste time laying on the steps like a lump. A small shadow blocked the sun from his eyes. He peered up with one eye before opening them both._

_It was Izzy with her hair in a ponytail and two water bottles in her hand. “Come on big bro we have one more lap to go!?”_

_Alec took the water gratefully before slowly getting up. “Thanks but it's just me with the extra lap, remember? You’re okay Iz. Go take a break-”_

_“Are you saying I can’t do it? Because you know what happens when you doubt me,right?”_

_Izzy was smiling brightly despite the heat. She wanted to be there with him._

_“Fine but if you slow me down- HEY! You’re cheating Isabelle!”_

_He laughed as his sister ran off._

**You're a beautiful thing**

**We're a beautiful thing together**

**Even when the weather is low**

**And that's a beautiful thing**

Alec opened his eyes he barely noticing the applause from their friends/co-workers/lovers as he finished the song. Magnus was wiping a tear with the side of his finger as he looked at Alec with a sweet soft smile on his face But Izzy is sat stunned in her seat, her tears brimming at the surface before she jumped up and made her way to the stage and rain into Alec’s waiting arms. Just like they did when they were little and Maryse would take Alec to Idris for some errand parting the siblings for a couple of days. There were no other children in the institute, they were all each other had and to be a part hurt more than anything in their 6-7 year old world.

“Did I sound like a rooster being strangled?”

Izzy looked at him her face bright with some tear stains on the side but otherwise just as beautiful.

“No and even if you did I would still think it was the best most sweetest present anyone had ever gotten me.”

Alec smiled at the comment, “Um thank you?”

Izzy continued to hug him. Out of all her birthdays this one would definitely be one of her favorites.

She wondered just how anyone could top her introvert brother singing a beautiful song to her.

 

x.

**Author's Note:**

> My bad if the bolding and italicizing made the reading slightly annoying but I had to. Thanks again for reading!! Have a great Thursday!


End file.
